Chef of the Year
'''Chef of the Year '''is the 67th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Leni's New Job Synopsis: Tensions rise when both Robert and Riley are finalists in the Chef of the Year contest. They both argue over who's the best. Character appearances: * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * David Miller * Greg Miller * Henry Miller * Lizzie Miller * Emma Miller * Brittany Miller * Sarah Miller * Todd Miller * Melissa Robinson * Bethany Robinson Transcript: On a spring day, Robert and Riley were making dinner at home. Robert: Okay, so the sushi’s already prepared, the spaghetti meatball is already in the oven, the lo-mein is just about done, and the brownies are going in the oven! Riley: Cooking is so much fun. Especially when I’m with you. Their phones suddenly buzzed. Robert and Riley picked them up. Robert: Do you see this? Riley: I know! I can’t believe we’re both finalists for the Chef of the Year contest we participated in last week! Robert: Yeah. And the winner will score a million dollar prize, a family trip to Hawaii, and a trophy with the winner’s name engraved on it! Riley: That prize is so mine. Robert: Correction - it’s mine. Riley eyed Robert. Robert: What? I’ve been cooking since I was three when my dad showed me how to make macaroni and cheese for dinner when my mom was pregnant with Emma! And I taught you everything you know! Without me, you’d never be a good cook! Riley: Well - My moms taught me how to make pork chops for them before we met! Robert: And you told me you nearly burned the house down! Riley: That’s right. The fire department had to be called. Robert: See? So I’ll win. Riley: But my new volcanic cake will be incredibly tasty - plus, it’ll have a reaction just like a real volcano. Using one experiment I designed. Robert: Very well. But I think the Tokyo Tower I’m making entirely out of sushi will win first place. More than your volcano. Riley: May the best chef win! Robert: You’re on! Robert and Riley shook hands vigorously. ~ ~ ~ The next day, Robert was preparing his sushi Tokyo Tower. David and Greg came in. David: Do you think you could make us some food to send back in time? Robert: And why on Earth would I do that? Greg: Because we read on History.com that Varian and Cassandra had a horrible first date because Varian nearly burned down the castle with his chocolate chip cookies… David: And we wanted to undo it. So where are your famous brownies? Robert: That’s very sweet you want to help our ancestors… But no. I’m making the Tokyo Tower entirely made out of sushi. Greg: And why are you doing that? Robert: It’s for a contest. And I will kick Riley’s butt. David: Please tell me you and Riley are still together… Robert: Oh… We are, little bro. Why? David: Because maybe Riley can help us make brownies for Varian and Cassandra! David and Greg left. Robert was still making his sushi tower. Robert: Whatever you say, little bro… ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Riley was concocting the lava for the volcano. Melissa and Bethany came in. Melissa: Riley, aren’t you supposed to get started on your homework? Bethany: Mr. Tate said this was a really hard chapter on quantum physics. Riley: I already finished it. At school yesterday. In study hall. Melissa: Okay… I just thought we could’ve helped. Bethany: And what are you making? Riley: A chocolate cake volcano. I’m trying to make the lava. Bethany: ...Okay. Melissa: Be careful. And don’t make a mess! Riley: I won’t! Melissa and Bethany smiled and left. Riley: This will win me first place for sure! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Robert was still working on the sushi tower, this time, in the backyard. Emma came up to him. Emma: Robert, I need your help. Robert: And what do you need? Emma: I wanted to record your best recipe for the school newspaper. Robert: Hmmm...My best recipe. Well, they’re all pretty good. Emma: Well, I need the best. Because now Betsy’s in charge of the sports section and is now writing about how to beat people up in wrestling! My article about sushi rolls got tossed aside for that barbaric article! Robert: Sorry. Can’t. Have you tried asking Mom? Emma: Fine...but Mom is at the community college working overtime. Robert: Then...just leave me. I’ll help you later. ~ ~ ~ A few hours later, Robert was still working on his sushi Tokyo Tower outside. The rest of the Millers were watching from the window in the living room. Sarah: Should I tell him it’s time for dinner, or should you, Todd? Todd: I don’t know. What IS for dinner? Brittany: I thought Robert was going to make it. Emma: Well, I thought he’d help me with my article, but I guess that didn’t happen. Lizzie: I can sense he’s anxious about something. David: And how do you explain that? Lizzie: It’s obvious! He’s stressed about losing the Chef of the Year contest! He and Riley are finalists for it and he’s worried about hurting his boyfriend. Henry: That’s brilliant! How’d you know? Lizzie: I may have browsed through his phone… The Millers eyed Lizzie. Lizzie: What? A good therapist would do anything to help others. Besides, I’m going to keep this entirely confidential. Greg: But you just told us! Lizzie looked embarrassed. Lizzie: ...Right. But I won’t tell anyone else outside this family. David: And we have got to find a way to get Robert to pay attention to his family again. Sarah: How will you do that? David: Leave that to me… ~ ~ ~ The Millers and Melissa and Bethany got Robert and Riley together. Robert: What is it? Can’t you see I was trying to put the top on the sushi Tokyo Tower! I made a spicy eel roll just for the top! Riley: And I was trying different formulas for my chocolatey volcano! David: About that… You’ve been ignoring us all day. Plus competing with each other! I thought you’d never let competition split you apart. Robert: Riley and I are still tight. Don’t you worry. Riley: But I’ll still win. Robert: NO! I will! Greg rolled his eyes. Greg: Oh brother… David: Besides, I asked you THIS MORNING to make brownies for Varian and Cassandra to bring happiness to their first date 100 years ago! Riley: Who are Varian and Cassandra? Robert: Never mind that. And David, we would be glad to help...after the contest. Besides, you two can still time travel BACK to that date. David: Well… Fine. But you promised to help Emma write that article. Emma: Oh. I already finished it. David: Okay then. Lizzie: Plus I could tell you were feeling a little anxious about this contest. I wanna help! I really do. Robert: And what gave you that idea? Lizzie: Because… I...looked through your phone, okay! I’m so sorry! Robert: That explains why you acted like you had something to hide! Sarah: Just please don’t let this competition ruin either of you. Todd: You’re both fantastic chefs in our book. Melissa: And please. Whoever wins, don’t let it ruin your relationship. Bethany: Because cooking’s supposed to be fun. And it’s more fun when you two do it together. Robert: You’re right! I think I have an idea… Riley: And I think I’m having the same idea… ~ ~ ~ At the cooking competition, Robert and Riley were anticipating their big win. The judge went over to Robert and Riley’s entry. Judge: And what do we have here, from our two finalists? Robert: Well, we decided to combine our two meals. Riley: So introducing, chocolate volcano cake meets sushi Tokyo Tower! Robert: We decided that it’s best if we combine our choices so we’d still be together. Judge: Uh, that wasn’t part of the contest. I’m sorry. You two are disqualified. The judge left. Riley looked down. Robert: Oh, don’t worry Riley! Winning isn’t important. As long as I still have you, I’ve won everything. Riley: I guess… Robert: Now what do you say we travel through time and give my ancestors this tasty entry!? Surely Varian and Cassandra will think we’re winners! Riley: You read my mind! I’d be delighted to! Robert and Riley left the competition with their tasty treats.Category:Episodes Category:Season 4